


The two of us|Minsung/Changlix

by Yogowaga



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Fluff, Gay, Hyunbin - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeongin Seungmin Hyunjin relationship, Jisung is honestly so sweet i love him, LGBTQ Themes, Lee Felix-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Light mention of suicide, Love, M/M, Pain, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, Sweet, Vomiting, Writing on Skin, but same reason, changlix, hanahaki disease parody, minsung - Freeform, no petals though, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogowaga/pseuds/Yogowaga
Summary: Minho didn't expect the school year to become this heavy, he just throught it'd be like it always has but this time he meets someone he hasn't met before, someone that made his life a little brighter and filled the spot that his former soulmate stole of him.Sadly Felix's story isn't as lively. He meets a dark haired boy with a sharp jaw and despite having a soulmate he really likes this boy, to bad that this boy is inlove with Felix's best friend.





	1. Anniversary

Lee Minho was the only one he knew who didn't have anything covering his arms. No small doodles, no good morning, no ridiculous inside joke, nothing. He hadn't feelt that tingle you'd feel when your soulmate wrote on themselves in a long time. Not since he was 13. When his soulmate committed suicide. It was 6 years ago so he wasn't that sad but it was their death anniversary and that was always a sour spot.  
Minho kind of missed having Baek-Sung's terrible handwriting all over his arms.

As Minho was sitting on the couch waiting for his roommate, Hyunjin to finish his shower nostalgia hit him like a missile.

He came to think about the first time he felt the connection, that small little tingle in his skin that would become permanent and the tiny itch that would appear as his soulmate was writing to him. 

He remembered when they exchanged names, Baek-Sung had told Minho about being bullied for being non-binary and having a same-sex soulmate and how hard it was to handle the feeling of being in the wrong body, being stuck in a person who wasn't them. so Minho suggested that they could change name into something more androgynous and dress differently. 

They listened to his suggestion and changed name, when it was sent in and was being considered Baek-Sung was so excited that Minho lost focus of his lesson, Minho was affected by his soulmates emotions a bit more than others were.. And they started writing about their new name and their past name.

But the name change never went through because they was to young at that time.

They attempted again when they had turned 13, their parents didn't approve and Baek-Sung couldn't handle being trapped inside of their own body until they turned 18 so they ended their life.  
Minho knows this because his soulmate wrote to him saying sorry and then it stopped. The slight tingle he had gotten used to feeling ever since he turned 8 was now gone.

He remembered how long he searched for his soulmates name to try to get to them but it took a week for him to find anything about them, it was a news article. They wrote about the small town boy who killed himself.

Minho had gotten so angry when he read it that he took a permanent marker and wrote all over his body hoping that the tingle would come back but it never did.

But he was fine with that now, being the soulmate of a dead person wasn't as bad as people would make it sound. It was just kinda lonely.

Besides now he didn't have to worry about meeting his soulmate so he could spend more time with Hyunjin and worry about him meeting his soulmate.

People would often try not to talk about soulbonds around Minho because they didn't want to upset him but he got more upset when they avoided the subject.  
Minho liked to listen to his friends talk about how much they loved their soulmates, it would make him feel involve.

“Hey, you okay pal? It's that time of the year again.”

Hyunjin was standing by the door leading into the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel. He'd already gotten dressed and Minho hadn't even noticed.

“You're too slow”

That was all he said as he grabbed the towel bundle he'd made with his clothes in and marched in to take a shower.


	2. Baby shark do do do doo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just waking up in the morning, tired lixie, Woochan

“Oi Felix!”

“Sup mate?”

“You want ramen or yesterday's?”

“yesterday's!”

Felix sat up on his bed stretching and extending his body until every bone inside of him had cracked and he was ready to get up.

Since he was already wearing his pyjamas he didn't need to bother with getting dressed so he just wobbled into the kitchen where his roommate was heating up food.

“How can you not be tired?”

“Secret kangaroo superpowers”

Felix groaned loudly trying to stifle an uprising yawn but it didn't succeed very well. He couldn't understand how Chan wasn't tired but he couldn't understand why he was so exaggeratedly tired either.

They'd stayed up for two hours longer than normal, but it feelt like he'd slept in a paper shredder.

“You got a pen?”

Chan rummaged through his pockets and threw Felix a special pen designed just to write to your soulmate but this was a more permanent one, Felix would always write with permanent ink just to bug his soulmate who didn't always appreciate everything he wrote on himself.

Today the Australian decided to write a piece of a nursery song. Unlike yesterday when he wrote the lyrics of lost boy. It was a thing Felix did, he wrote lyrics and his soulmate would draw a little doodle next to it along with complaining if it was a bad song.

Sometimes it was kinda tricky thought, since Felix wasn’t heartless he tried to write where it wouldn’t be as visible. But he rolled up the left leg of his pyjamas anyways..

After putting the pen down on the table Chan had warmed their breakfast and was bringing it to the table.

As Felix was stuffing his face with yesterday's leftover soba he feelt this extra strong itch just underneath the area where Felix had written so he looked over to the part just above his knee and saw the little shark his soulmate was drawing next to the small text that read “Baby shark du du du du du du” 

He could get very silly with the lyrics or very real but it was a routine, every morning he'd write lyrics on his body.

On the opposite side of the table Chan scoffed, probably a bit louder than what he had intended to.

“something wrong?”

“Woojin's telling me to eat slower, says he's getting stomach ache from me.”

“then tell him not to eat so much if he knows you're going to eat”

Chan broke out in a small fit of laughter that rubbed of on Felix so he also started laughing. Though it was probably safest not to write anything like Felix's suggestion. Chan's soulmate loved food, especially chicken. The first time Chan introduced his soulmate was when they went to a restaurant just the three of them and Woojin had eaten an unnatural amount of kimchi fried rice and japchae.

But Felix love him. Woojin lived with another kid called Jeongin at another campus, Jeongin had referred to Woojin and Chan as his parents and warned Felix that they wanted to adopt him too.

But he honestly wouldn't mind. If they adopted him they'd probably have to adopt Minho and Hyunjin too. The thought of that sounded nice in Felix's head, him and his friends being a real family. Though Chan would probably take in his other two friends and Hyunjin’s soulmate.

That's right Hyunjin’s soulmate were friends with them. His name was Seungmin, he goes to the same school as Woojin and Jeongin but Hyunjin had always chickened out whenever they talked about meeting so they agreed to wait for destiny.

Felix kinda wanted to meet his soulmate too but they never really had an actual conversation and he didn't want to break their beautiful little system.

“Oi i'm goin’ over to hang with Jeongin since it's his first official year”

“Go for it, imma text Minho and see what he’s up to”

Chan nodded and went up to wash of his plate before he disappeared into his bedroom to change from his pyjama pants.

To be honest Felix had completely forgotten that Jeongin was starting officially this week. He had gone to Runner's high last year too but the school didn’t put him into the system since he only went there because he wanted education and couldn’t wait for his old school which had been burnt down, to reopen. He wasn’t in the school legally but he went there anyways and the teachers accepted it so Woojin offered him a place in his dorm after Seungmin got an singles dorm.


	3. Squiggily move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theyre training and Felix has an idea

Minho was sitting on the floor in the PE hall with his two best friends, Felix and Hyunjin. They liked to dance in their freetime and it was weekend so the room was empty and they got permission to be there from the teachers so no harm done.

Most people would rather find an dancing school or do something away from school if they got the chance but JYP was a clean place and they couldn’t think of any ¨fun¨ thing to do today so they danced instead.

“Hey you think that the music room s’ empty?”

Felix stuttered over to Minho and plopped down next to him to rest a bit so only Hyunjin was left actually moving but he mostly just did weird squiggly moves to make the other two laugh.

“Probably, why?”

“Just wanted to try something”  
Minho’s roomate gave up in trying to get their attention again so he as well walked over to the resting pair, but he didn’t sit down.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!”

Both Minho and Felix groaned at Hyunjin’s cheerful tone, it was too early for that kind of energy. But nevertheless they both got up with some time and the three of them moved towards the infamous music room, after they collected their bags with water bottles etc.


	4. Two tired students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INTRODUCINNNGGGG Han Jisung and Seo Changbin as tired student #1 and #2!!!

When they arrived outside the room the door was closed which usually meant that it was occupied but sometimes people would close it when they left but they were usually to lazy.

Felix still leaned forwards and pushed the door open to find two sleeping students in there. One of them had dirty blonde hair with visible roots and was hunched over by the recording table where people would usually play and make their voices sound robotic but judging by the placement of his hands he probably knew what he was doing. While the other person with dark hair was laying on the sofa like he’d just fainted out of nowhere.

Hyunjin cleared his throat but when he didn’t get a reaction Minho decided to strutt over and wake them up.

But Felix then wanted to stop him when he realised how tired the boys looked with bags under their eyes and the blonde boy looked as if he had been crying too with the puffy area growing around his eyelids. But he wasn't fast enough because his friend was already up in their faces poking them. When the second guy started to move more and breathe lighter he moved on to the first guy they laid eyes on.

As Minho was reaching out for the boy he immediately flinched back and rubbed his hand on his arm as if it had stinged.

“What the hell?”

The questioning expression on Minho’s face probably meant that it did. Strange but it was probably nothing so Felix didn’t care as much as he should’ve.

The dark haired boy groaned. A sound louder than what Felix would do in the morning after a tough night. with other words, it was loud. And then when he flashed open his slightly bloodshot eyes Felix was slightly taken aback by the boys visuals.

He had a sharp chin and an visible jawline and despite looking disgruntled by lack of sleep, he was cute. He had a darker skin tone than felix and monolid slightly hooded dark eyes.

And those eyes traced Hyunjin.

“Yah Jinnie, tell your friend not to wake sleeping geniuses!”

“Sorry but Felix here had things he wanted to do and you're kinda in the way”

Hyunjin gave the boy a sympathetic look as he gestured towards Felix who practically squirmed as the eyes followed his movement.

A non-existent pressure sort of just seized him up under the others watch and the others in the room froze for a second to just watch them before they went back to doing their things.

“Yeah, we'll leave. Jisung has ice cream to finish anyways.”

The boy finally stood up but he wasn't as tall as Felix thought he'd be but it didn't matter, it just added to his cuteness.

He went over to his friend who was still half asleep and practically swung his arm over his and carried him away.

When the door closed behind them Felix finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Who was that?”

“Who? Changbin?”

Changbin. Felix would remember that name, it feelt important.

“Alright Drooly what are you going to do in here?”

A little blush grew on Felix's cheekbones and he shifted uncomfortably as his friends waited for him to tell them.

He didn't think he'd need to tell anyone, it wasn't a stupid thing but it Felix's ears it sounded stupid. It was stupid, he didn't really want to tell them in case they'd laugh at him.

“uhh well…. I, I don't really..”

Minho looked up at the younger with a bit more interest than earlier and then he crossed the room and dragged Hyunjin out the door and yelled at Felix to call them later as he was closing the door.

Minho usually presented himself as straight up savage and careless but in private he was very understanding of other emotions and he was excellent at reading specifically Felix which he was thankful for.


	5. Throw back time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho remembers the trio's first meeting

“Aish, why’d you do that?”

Since they were now far away from the music room Minho had let go of his roommate and was stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked together.

“Felix didn’t want us there, he got shy”

Hyunjin’s mouth formed to an O as if he didn’t get how uncomfortable their friend got as he was being pressured to tell them. 

Luckily for Felix, Minho was better at reading people than what he'd let on. And his friends could always count on him.

As he and Hyunjin were walking down the halls of the school to an unknown destination, Minho thought a bit about that blonde kid. And what had happened when they touched.

One thing was sure. It hurt a bit, at the touch Minho feelt as if he got stung by a bee or accidentally shoved a needle into his finger.

But the feeling that formed afterwards was just straight up weird. It left him with a cherry taste in his mouth and a lollipop like smell stuck in his nose, but that wasn't the most confusing thing. No it was the fact that Minho could feel him, like his emotions were flowing through the dancer’s veins like his own blood did.

But it wasn’t like him to show his friends his concerns. So he wasn’t going to tell anyone, it wasn’t anything special. Probably just Minho’s mind playing tricks.

“So what’re we going to do now?”

“I'm going to D9”

“The campus one? But the coffee there is gross!”

Minho just shrugged at his roommate while increasing speed slightly as if he was hoping to outrun him. But he wasn’t, not really. He wanted to be alone, yes. But Hyunjin would probably come up with something he needed to work on anyways.

“Ugh no thanks, i'm going back to the PE hall. Call me if you want anything”

Predictable. Appreciated but predictable. But that's what happens after you spend a certain amount of time with a specific person. And Minho had spent a LOT of time with both Hyunjin and Felix.

They had known each other since the two younger were about 10.  
They met during a dancing competition their schools had.  
It was five schools and the three of them ended up being in the top, of course Minho had a situation with his soulmate so he left but later the two of his friends who had hit 1st and second place thanks to him ditching it, gave Minho their prices later when he came back from helping his soulmate deal with dysphoria.

Ever since that time the three people who had been in the lead stayed together, the 00’s thought that Minho was a hero for giving up a guaranteed win to help someone he cared about and Minho thought that they were crazy but incredibly nice to give up their prices to him for doing as little as caring.

Although Minho never accepted it, instead he got them to take him to Burger king where they instantly bonded. And ever since then they had helped each other and last year both of the younger had persuaded their parents to send them to the same college as Minho so they could hang out more. And even thought Felix got set with another roomie Minho had made sure that he got settled in fine and that his roommate who turned out to be a sort of friend of theirs were nice.

Nevertheless they had spent a ridiculous amount of time together and not anything would ever ruin that, they were like the three musketeers.


	6. The rap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix raps O_____O

Now that Felix’s friends had left him he built up the courage to do what he wanted to do in first place.

He went through the doorway into the sound isolated room and carefully put the headphones to stand in front of the mic attached to the wall beside him.

First of he was going to try without music to just hear how it sounded and then with music to get a better flow.

Felix was going to rap.

He’d always wanted to try and he'd practice when he was younger during the times he was alone at home but those moment only got less and less until he moved in with Chan and then he just didn't have the time anymore.


	7. It started with a scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHANGBINNIEE teaches Felix a few thingies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Felix pov here!

Turns out that Felix really enjoyed rapping and this song Boy meets evil actually doesn’t sound like hell coming from him. Sure he did some wrong at a few times but it wasn’t the worst in the entire world.

As Felix was turning on the music to the song and was going through the second verse the song started louder, darker. As if it had been adjusted to his voice and it really did sound better. It brought out his voice and almost made it boom while the bass was being highered so it didn’t sound as much as an electric kpop song and more like a sound in the dark.

It had the effect Felix wanted it to be. He could picture himself walking on the empty streets of korea at midnight with light just slightly illuminating him when he’d walk past them and rain smattering down, pecking the ground affectionately.

He’d slow down until he was standing still and then trace the outline of his hood to bring it down and let the cold rain search his face and soak his hair.

But it feelt like a relief when he rapped with it, just carelessly letting out so many repressed feelings. As if breaking out of a cage.

Then the song slowed down until it came to a stop and Felix feelt as if he’d just taken of a backpack filled with the weight of all the problems in the oblivion.

“That sounded much better than with the original, it had the perfect effect”

The voice startled Felix. He hadn’t noticed that there was another person there, although a song can't change that much on it's own.

It was the guy from earlier, Changbin was it? 

He was sitting by the place the other kid was sleeping at earlier and had edited the song as Felix rapped. And speaking off Felix, the boy was so embarrassed that he could have sworn that his soul had left his body as if it had been chased away by that pink colour dusting his cheekbones.

“I didn't see you.. “

“Mm, I get the same thing when I rap. Just zone out.”

“You rap?”

“Mm, I can help You if you want. It was good but you could be better”

Hyunjin’s friend teaching Felix something that he didn't want Jinnie to know. Yeah that sounded great.

“I don't really want anyone to… know.”

“Mm, I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone that I did this willingly”

Felix chuckles a little, it was clear that the boy said it out of comedy with that playful tone and dramatic groan afterwards.

But now he could finally learn for real. And maybe even get the courage to do it openly.

For some reason Felix feelt that anything he had a genuine interest in was embarrassing, like his dedication to his soulmate or how he enjoyed shopping clothes a lot.

He didn't tell people that a lot but of course his closest friends knew. They knew practically everything about him. But he knew a disturbing lot about them to, some things that he didn't even want to know.

“I mean.. I can be really though to work with..”

“Dude, I offered you because I want to not because I need to. So just decline or accept.”

Changbin stared into Felix's soul as he said the words. Felix was sure that the other boy would get enough of him quickly but it was an opportunity for him. And what damage could it do to get closer to one of his best friends friend?

“Uh yeah, sure. Thanks.”

“Great, so first you want to start with breathing more like audibly”


	8. We're pretty similar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho Meets a blonde zombie! kinda....

Hyunjin was right this time, the campus District 9 was gross.

Minho went there a lot between classes but the taste was horrible, he probably didn't notice when he stressed through his lessons but now that he didn't have any time schedule to keep he finally noticed how bad it was.

But now that he was finished he didn’t have anything to do whatsoever so he just strutted around the streets close to the campus, he didn’t actually need to be close to the school but he was bored and if his friends wanted to do something he wanted to get there fast.

Although he was now left walking around in the cold breeze, so why not just go into the closest kiosk? Even thought it was a students only crap that no one very went to during the day. No, it was just a place where you’d go buy some ramen in the middle of the night. So Minho was surprised to find another living soul in there, although was he really alive? With those dark circles around his eyes he looked just as dead as Minho was on the inside.

Well Minho just ignored the boy and went over to the section in the very corner of the store where they sold chips and other slightly unhealthy things.

Sigh, it was mostly empty thought. Some weird looking vegetable chips and fruit candy, that basic gross healthy stuff. So he went over to the next isle. Okay more candy, mostly pocky and some lollipops. Now if he wanted to keep it for himself he'd probably have to buy something consisting of only one candy that you could finish quickly and that unfortunately excluded both of the things.

Since the comic books around the candy weren't that interesting he moved further to the left and noticed the other person there. Minho recognized him from the music room. Wow he really looked dead standing there blinking at the ice cream. Nevertheless Minho had his own business to mind so he didn't pay him to much attention.

But when he heard a scrunchy smack his head quickly turned around to see that the boy had dropped a bag, a chips bag. As Minho smoothly glided over to the boy to pick up the bag he almost felt himself drool over the salty potato chips in his hand but it wasn't his and the boy looked like he could use just about anything more than him. So sadly sacrifices had to be made and he handed over the bag to him.

“oh, thank you. Heh I can't even hold things, geez I need sleep”

The boy had a fitting voice, it was cute light and even though he looked like he could die from sleep deprivation it still radiated energy. But Minho went normally to friendly so he just offered him a smile and then continued with his goal to find some unhealthy snack.

But of course he was stopped because the blonde boy had slid a hand to his shoulder.

“On the bottom shelf behind the oatmeal”

And then it was gone. Minho looked back to the boy but he just continued his shopping trip down the aisle. But what the hell did he mean with that? It sounded strange but Minho went to check it out nevertheless and was pleasantly surprised to find 3 bags of chips behind the honey oaties. A secret stash that he now had access too. Bless that kid.

But he was certainly not blessed because when Minho came up to the cashier the boy had his head planted in his left hand as he groaned loudly and the cashier gave him an sympathetic smile. Normally he wouldn't butt in and just leave others problems to themselves but Minho kinda feelt like he owed the boy so he walked up to them and tilted his head to ask what the problem was.

“Roommate stole my cash and lied about having ice cream”

“Changbin's roommate?”

“Jisung, depressed, stressed and insomniac.”

The boy reached out a hand and have Minho a half hearted smile. Jisung, alright. Cool. He seemed like an average person, not that Minho really cared but well.

“I can lend you some cash if you pay me back them later”

What. No, why? Minho didn't even have time to hear himself out before he opened his mouth to say such selfless things. Minho liked his things and really wanted people to know they were his things, so why in the living hell would he just offer the kid money?

“Oh i'm just buying ice cream and chips though, it's not that important really..”

The blonde boy slightly bowed his head before he went to put the things back in the shelves and then decided to leave. And Minho sadly got a brilliant idea.

After a while Minho exited the shop with a pretty light bag he found himself looking for the blon- Jisung, he had to walk a bit before he found him though. The younger looking boy was sitting on a bench on campus while lazily talking on his phone. His eyes looked awfully heavy as he slowly spoke with tiredness lingering around each word he formed.

“Hello.”

When Minho approached him he finished his call quickly and leaned back a bit in the bench while the older sat down next to him. Sigh, Minho felt rather embarrassed but it was a nice gesture so he'd have to do it before his chance was over. He turned to the blonde and put the bag in his lap so he received a confused look.

“Just look in it..”

And he obliged, but when he did his eyes went wide and he stared at Minho in shock.

“Did you? For me…?”

“Sigh, yeah. You don't owe me anything though..”

Jisung's eyes did the impossible and became even wider, Minho was worried that they'd pop out if he continued.

“Tsk, you look like you've seen a ghost.”

“I can't.. accept this”

“Sure you can, besides I don't like the pistache flavour anyways. Although it'd be real nice if I could have a few chips”

Jisung put the bag down in between the two of them and brought up the chips bag to open it and then he immediately turned it to Minho to give him some. Pfft, cute…

But the older decided not to be awkward and took a few with a smile and leaned back beside Jisung with his arms under his head.

“So you're a music major?”

The younger just nodded while nusteling deeper into his jacket. Alright Minho had to admit that with his rosy cheeks, huge hoodie and skinny jeans that he continually rubbed with his hands he was very nice to look at. There was a young innocence lingering in his looks and his ethereal appearance became slightly addicting for the other, he couldn't look away.

But as Jisung ate his chips he would steal glances of the other as well. Minho felt a bit proud over himself when he'd notice it, he was handsome but having another beautiful being notice it was different.

“What's your major?”

Caught a bit too of guard in that one but Minho had a quick answer so he could just continuing looking at the other.

“Performance, so how long have you known Hyunjin?”

“Hyunjinnie? Uhhh since Chan introduced us which was… last year? Oh do you know Chan? Jinnie' s close to him so it'd be weird if you didn't.”

“Yeah, I know Chan. I'm Lee Minho, Hyunjin’s roommate.”

“Oh you're Minho? Then the other boy. Must've been Felix! Hyunjin talks about you guys all the time”

“Tsk, of course he does. We're practically god's in his eyes.”

“You sure you aren't a god for real? I mean you could've fooled me”

Minho tried to stifle a rising laugh in his throat but that was cute so he had to make quite the effort to just keep the smile on.

“You should be careful, your soulmate might get jealous if they'd find out you met a god.”

“Yeah sure, if I had one they might've but I have nothing to worry about. I can just compliment whoever I want.”

The younger boys face went sad for a second, his eyes dropped and he looked down to the ground with a slight frown glued to his lips.

“I don't have a soulmate either, I used to but not anymore.”

Minho turned towards Jisung with a sympathetic smile while he reached for more chips, the blonde returned the smile.

“We're pretty similar.”


	9. Why does it feel like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET THE ANGST BEGIN MY CHILDREN  
> long chapter btw

Felix was tired and flustered. He'd been out with Hyunjin and Minho the whole night and he'd woken up to the two of them fighting at 4 am about some name of a goddamn celebrity. Why he was flustered was just as much of a mystery for him as it was for anyone else. Felix just assumed it was his soulmate.

Speaking of, he was currently sitting in Hyunjin's lap while the older was texting his soulmate. Felix wasn't sure what they were talking about but the taller boy would laugh at his phone every now and then. And the younger was bored. He was checking his Instagram feed every other second and in the short gaps he'd bug Chan with memes but neither of the things were entertaining him.

That is until a certain sharp face boy appeared around the corner. Felix being the bored little child he was decided to wave the older over and gave him a tired smile.

“Changbin Hyung, do you also have class early today?”

Hyunjin looked up at the familiar name and practically tossed the younger out of his lap and forced Changbin to sit instead. Which he had some complaints about but he soon settled down and completely forgot that Felix tried to talk to him.

“Yah, Hyunjinnie. Stop talking to Seungminnie and give me attention!”

Felix who was now sitting cross legged at the floor watched as Changbinnie crawled around in his friends lap to then comfortably find a position he liked, he was now facing the taller who was patting his butt slightly while still not paying attention to him.

When Changbin nuzzled his head under Hyunjin's chin and decided to lean into the boy as much as he could Felix could feel something welling up in his stomach. An uncontrollable cold building up in his tummy.

He quickly excused himself and ran through the corridors aiming straight for the bathroom. At the speed he was in he accidentally ran into the door before pushing it open.

He bolted for the sink and turned on the water. With a cold liquid escalating in his throat he attempted to swallow it with some water. When it didn't work he splashed his face a few times and grasped the sink tightly as he could feel his legs growing weaker and his spine giving out.

The liquid had climbed up his throat and was now lurking around the back of his mouth where he furiously swallowed over and over again in the fear of vomiting. Later he gave up and moved himself shakingly towards the toilet stalls where he dropped down, ready to spit oceans.

The freezing feeling kept growing in the boys mouth and no matter how many times he desperately tried to swallow it, it just wouldn't stop. Felix had started sweating badly and his shaking from didn't help.

He didn't want to vomit. He felt how fear clawed its way up his spine as violently as it could leaving scars and pain.

He couldn't hold it in anymore and quickly reached for the toilet and slammed the seat up to release the liquid. When he did it came out messily   
And out of control. Unlike the gross rotten taste he'd been preparing for he was surprised to find the taste of metal and blood surging around his taste buds. The blonde boy peeked inside the toilet and noticed the red substance that should've been vomit. He'd puked blood.

After cleaning himself up he didn't manage to get rid of the illness but he managed to make himself presentable again. Luckily for Felix he'd been alone in the boys bathroom so he pretended like it didn't happen.


	10. It started of with a Shitty day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JISUNG HONEY I LOVE YOU!!  
> Lol, they're cute since i gave y'all a lil pain last chapter....

Minho's day was shitty, he'd woken up to Hyunjin’s terrible alarm and then they were out of breakfast but his favourite shirt had a hole and surprise, surprise, his hoodie randomly disappeared. The morning had sucked but then he got late to class and had to listen to Chan talking to himself for a solid 15 minutes before he noticed himself. And to top it of Minho didn't have any money and the school lunch was even worse than his day so far.

And somehow none of his friends had any money over or anything he could have. Tsk selfish. Minho didn’t actually think they were selfish but he was hungry and grumpy but he had no will to vomit over the horrible smell of the school lunch so he’d rather starve! But he might have tried to steal Chan’s fries more than once and maybe he snatched Felix’s drink after he arrived from his lesson.

Although they got annoyed by him after a while and banished him to another bench where he sat alone sulking. His friends had left him because he as they said was too stubborn and deserved punishment, he knew they were only messing with him thought but never mess with a beast on a empty stomach.

He’d get his revenge and make sure to steal all their food, no. He’d go and ransak their refrigerators during the night, he had keys to all of his friends dorms so it's not like it’d be a break in. But with that plan he could get back at them and teach them a lesson for leaving him in need of food, he would do the same and when they are starving they’d regret not giving him any fo-

“Hello”

Wha??? The dark haired boy quickly brought his mind out of the clouds and spun his head around to identify the voice. It was Jisung, the blonde boy sat down next to Minho with a bunch of food and started opening it all leaving the other very tempted to steal. But he didn’t.

“Do you want some?”

The younger gestured to a small container of french fries as he scooted a starbucks coffee over to the other. Minho just stared at him while he moved delicious looking food around in between them. It ended with both of them having their own hamburger, each had coffee and Jisung had a smoothie as well which he offered Minho to drink from as well but he declined and said that sharing fries was already to nice.

Still, he couldn’t quite wrap his head around how the other magically knew he was hungry and then he actually got food for the both of them, it had Minho pretty shocked. But he decided not to be rude thought and ate the food with appetite.

“You know, i thought since you shared chips with me i’ll share food with you!”

The older smiled. A little piece in his chest warmed up a little bit as he watched the other attack his triple cheese burger and sip carefully on his coffee, ok to be honest, gross. Coffee and burger was not a good combination but it wasn’t like he really cared, the squirrel like boy was cute even though his food habits seemed weird. When he noticed Minho staring his chubby food filled cheeks slightly reddened and he needed to hide his face behind his cup for a while.

“Yah, aren’t you two lovey dovey.. So Rude Jisungie, just leaving me like that”

“Changbin Hyung! I didn’t notice you..”

Tsk, the raspy voice belonged to a slim dark haired boy with the nerves to interrupt the little squirrel while he was eating. And of course, he sat down opposite from them and started stealing their fries. But the blonde didn’t care so Minho tried his hardest not to either.

“You left me alone in the crowd, with YUGYEOM!”

“So? Don’t you like Yugyeom hyung?”

“He’s intimidating. Who’s this by the way?”

The so called Changbin nodded his head to the oldest and gave him a half hearted glance, Minho himself had been.. Probably glaring at the other while he was talking but now he was caught off guard when the tiny hand once again reached his shoulder and patted him slightly before wrapping it back around his coffee.

“This is Minho Hyung, Hyunjin’s roomie.”

“Yah! How come i’ve never met him before?!”

“Because Hyunjin doesn’t want you to have sources of information about him you stalker!”

“I have never stalked him!!”

Sigh, Minho wished that this Changbin would just go away so he could continue to talk to the younger alone. Their relationship had potential, maybe one day they’d become friends. But now the other decided to come and disturb their path to friendship.

A rough blow was put on the Minho’s back and he was pushed slightly forward as the boy next to him jumped and almost dropped his drink. Minho flew up from his seat and came eye to eye with his gang who had flocked around the table and were taking their own places. Hyunjin immediately went over to Changbin while Chan and Felix sat opposite from each other and shared their ramen cups.

“You said you didn’t have any spare food!”

“Well you’ve already got food now mate, what's the deal?”

The dark voice grasped Jisung’s attention immediately but Minho was more distracted by the fact that his friends had hidden food from him, although it was the aussies… they never shared their edible objects, maybe with each other if they had much of it but not to the others. Still, if they would’ve fed him he wouldn’t have had to share a moment with Jisungie so he could kind of thank them even thought he was frustrated.


	11. Our idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not happy with this chapter but it is what it is.

It was Wednesday and a pit of emotions were forming in the bottom of Felix’ stomach. He’d been hanging out with Hyunjin and Minho the whole day and he just wanted to kill them right now. You see Felix decided to write a love song on his thigh, and his soulmate drew a real lipstick kiss on his forehead and now he can't get rid of it so the others of course teased him about it. Chan in the morning had told him lipstik puns while the other two were running around kissing his face the entire day! In class they just wouldn’t leave him alone and dared a younger student to try to fit her lips into the kissy face but Felix was lucky so the student couldn’t even reach half the way up to his forehead, he felt a little bad for her though since Minho hyung had promised her a kiss on the cheek and she seemed really excited.

But now after continuously rubbing it with hot water and soap it seemed to go away, of course he wasn’t alone thought. He had hired the worlds nicest person to scold him while helping him aggressively remove the bright red lipstick, Woojin. Yes he had asked his best friend nr 3’s boyfriend to help him. Yes he forced him to drive all the way to JYP from runner’s high just to help him remove the soulmark. 

Woojin was kinda upset when he arrived though, said that Felix really needed to have a talk with his soulmate and he scolded the other two strictly about their roles as best friends, and that they were supposed to help him in situations like these but then he laughed to when the other two continued bullying him. So to be honest he wasn’t being that effective so it resulted in Hyunjin having to get him a bandana to help cover it up.

And now they were on the move again. But this time it was more endurable for the blonde.

Although… people really seemed to care about his rainbow coloured bandana for some reason. Minho took strong advantage of the attention though and made sure everyone had a solid reason to stare at his amazing looks.

Since Felix and Minho had some time before their lessons started they decided to walk Hyunjin to his class and then the two of them left for the cafeteria. As they ascended from underneath the colourful sign pointing to the room they noticed how empty it was. It was just the two of them and three other students hunched over in the very corner of the cafe at the big couch.

Although Minho didn't pay attention so neither did Felix. Instead they both bough a sandwich each while the older told the cashier about the day before when his friends refused to share any edible thing with him, but lix knew that he was happy to share with Jisungie. Not that he'd admit it though.

PANG-

A loud sound echoed through the room and managed to startle both lix and Minho in the process although Felix was the one hiding behind the other. They jerked their heads towards the sound and was met with the guys at the couch. They all had their hoods up and shielded their faces but now the two shorter were laughing and the other was clutching his eye and whining about pain. From the looks of it he'd tried to do some sort of trick with his soda and accidentally had the lid shoot up in his face.

Minho snorted next to the younger and whispered the words “idiot” under his breath while the two moved closer to get seats at the other couch. The people felt familiar to Felix, something about those shoulders and the others raspy laugh.

“Hyung, I think that's our idiot..”

Minho glanced over for a second before his eyes went wide and he bolted up and dragged Felix with him to the couch where the others were although they had to sit at the dinner couch opposite from that one.

“Channie Hyung?! How's your eye?”

The older looked at them with a bloodshot eye and gave them his best eye smile and puffed up his cheeks. The shorter next to him tilted his head up and looked at them from underneath his hood before removing it and giving them a warm gummy smile. But the other the furthest in the corner kept quiet. He just looked at them for a second and Felix could've sworn that he saw Changbin's deep eyes, he was probably right but he tried his best not to stare.

“Bin, what's up with the hood?”

“He had a soulmate prank that backfired.”

Jisung giggled melodically while the other at the edge shrunk deeper into the arm rest and became tinier and tinier. But then the other blonde jumped up from his seat and darted to the other couch and hopped up on it, sitting half on the couch and half on Minho. Who was to word it literally, burning. His face slowly grew a dark shade of red while the Jisung found his place on the could so he could be in both of their laps at once but Felix tried not to touch him to much just in case his Hyung would get jealous.

“Jisung what’re you doing?”

“Hyungs won't give me attention!”

Minho leaned forward and gave the younger a tight hug and then proceeded casually with patting his head softly while the others stared at them confusingly.

“Didn’t y’all meet like last weekend?”

Felix gave the two a questioning look and the pair looked back at him, Minho seeming quite upset but the other completely fine. It was true though, the two hadn’t known each other for a long time and the older usually didn’t like being so openly friendly around new people, why was Jisung different?

Since nobody else spoke up everyone decided to continue with what they were doing. Apparently they were trying to finish their beat sound for a new rap they’d made lyrics for. Usually they’d make the sound before but this time they just had a lyric they wanted to do, they just couldn’t find a good beat. 

And of course Felix wanted to help them so he sat there with Jisungs feet in his lap and made weird noises that mostly just made the lot laugh but Changbin would take notes every now and then, smoothly though. It took lix like 15 minutes to catch Bin on his phone whenever he made a weird noise. 

In the end they actually started liking the mosquito impression he could do. They asked him to make a few beatboxes with it and Chan recorded some of it so he’d have time to figure out what he wanted his roomate to do to their songs.

“Guitar… my part’s fast and then slower for Chan’s vocals, at Blessings we could quiet it down for a second and give Jisungie a slower tune.. Also we’ll need Felix for a second.”

Changbin randomly announced his thought and got up from his seat mid-sentence and dragged the team with him all apart from Minho who stared at them with a face full of confusion. The entire walk Chan tried to get away so he could bring his soda but the shorter just wouldn’t let him and forcefully dragged the gang into the music recording room where the teacher watched them cautiously while the dark haired dragged them to the recording set.

Now he pushed Jisung to the set and made a few odd noises and then dashed into the next room and put on the headphones. Felix could have sworn that his voice went a hundred percent raspier as he opened his mouth and flawlessly pronounced each word.

And when he came back out after saying a bunch of words he pushed Chan in and gestured for him to go with all his lines. And then he turned to Felix and ordered him to randomly yell “Hey” whenever he snapped his fingers for some odd reason but when lix asked why he’d just say it was for music. So the younger just went with it.

A while later when all of them had finished the teacher tried to get them to leave because she had a class but Changbin wouldn’t budge until he was done with creating the sound. And it sounded great. There was a flow in the song that smoothed the lyrics out and made it perfectly blend with the music in it. It was nice to the ears and it was unlike most of the rap these days, it was melodic.

“Perfect!”

Now the room was filling in with students but neither of the older really cared, they put the track on a Just-in-case USB that Chan carried on himself at all times and then they grabbed Felix again and left.

Felix had no idea what the fuck had happened but he got to spend time with some really interesting people and got an insight of how messingly they work. Felix didn’t mind, they got things done despite being chaotic. Changbin was so dedicated right there that it just made him inspiring, he’d shut out any outside sound and focused only on what he was doing. His music ears were amazing and he combined sounds that would’ve taken the younger weeks to put together, Changbin managed it in a few days.


	12. Duch Du Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long, this was originally going to be posted before Christmas but i decided to give myself a little break and enjoy the holidays. This also means that we'll have a few christmassy chapters, maybe 2-4 more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now i haven't read this through and i wrote it during a family fight so its definitely not my best but its something!

Minho was sitting alone in the corridor of runners high, patiently waiting for his friends to finish school so that they could hang out.

Occasionally people would walk by and look at him but he didn't care, he was listening to a song 3Racha had posted last week. It was called broken compass and Minho really enjoyed it. He wasn't much for rapping but they were talented enough for him to take liking to it.

“You look happy”

Minho plucked his headphones out of his ears and folded them neatly in his pocket to then have his gaze met by none other than Kim Seungmin

“Good music can lighten up anyone's mood”

“True, you ready for later?”

“Tsk, are you ready? I mean you're finally going to meet Hyunjinnie.”

That's right, the big ass gang were going to have some holiday activities at Seungmin's since he had the biggest dorm and lived alone. Everyone in their closest circle would attend, including the two soulmates. Minho really couldn't understand why they have waited so long but Hyunjin said something about destiny and how it felt like an important night so why not. But he honestly didn't care too much, he was just happy to meet Woojin Hyung again.

So now that Seungmin had officially ended his last lesson for the week he and Minho were going to go ingredient shopping, after Jeongin arrived that is.

Minho wished that he wouldn't have agreed to this. He really wished that he would've let someone else go instead of him because this was hell.

Jeongin walked hand in hand with the slightly older and would get excited and dragged to show him multiple things along the road while Seungmin just fueled his behaviour and constantly distracted the other but Minho saw what was actually going on.

As they walked down the snow kissed roads of Seoul Jeongin had a tight grip on Seungmin, one on his hand and one pulling his sleeves down to give him sweater paws. Every time the youngest would let the red haired boy go he'd pull his sleeves back up and Jeongin would hate it. The dark haired boy’s eyes filled with genuine pain as the innocent soulmarks on Seungmin's hand were displayed. It looked though and Minho sort of understood, unconditional love wasn't a stranger to him and it hurt him to be reminded of it. But mostly he worried for Jeongin, things like that wouldn't usually end well. Especially when people would often tell the youngest that his attraction was only there because of his non existent relationship with his soulmate.

Minho didn't believe that though. He thought it was ridiculous that just because you're sharing soul with one person doesn't mean that it's the only person you can love and not that if you don't share one you can't have love, that was all bullshit but Minho was so very used to it. People loved to give odd explanations when they were insecure about something. Still there wasn't much he would do about Seungmin and Jeongin, he just had to follow them pretending not to notice the sad glances made by the youngest.

It was what it was and Minho couldn’t do anything about it.  
Despite getting distracted by everything it still went kinda fast, mostly because Chan called them and told them to hurry up since it got dark too fast. It was true, it was maybe around 4pm and it was already pitch black outside.

So far they had gotten everything they needed and were outside of Seungmin’s apartment while the younger unlocked the door. Once inside they were met with loud christmas music and some scolding voices.

“Yah, Chan hyung you prick! Stop eating!”

“Bin, let him! He hasn’t eaten today!”

“But Woojin hyung, we won't have any left for the others”

The familiar voices of their friends echoed throughout the apartment and forced Minho to do a power walk into the kitchen where Chan was running around stealing gingerbread men from Changbin who had a saffron bun sword somehow and was trying to defend his baking while Woojin was just rolling his eyes at them as they played around.

Minho had never been in Seungmin’s home before and was met with everything he expected it too be. It was neatly decorated in red and green along with some golden details to warm up the place slightly. It fitted so well with the soft smells of freshly made christingles and ginger scented candles. It was soothing to see it all together, his friends went well with the christmas theme even though Changbin was there. No Minho didn’t have anything against Binnie, he’d actually met him a few times before but not often enough to really create a bond with him. Hopefully they’d become closer friends now since they were spending christmas together.

“Minho come help me with this.”

The oldest placed a bowl and a hand mixer in Minho’s hands as he ran and saved some sugar cookies from Chan's hungry hold. Minho didn't really know what he was going to do besides mixing so he decided he'd ask after his older friends finished their little police run in the living room.

“DON'T FIGHT”

Great, now Jeongin was there too.

Upon the sight of the oldest and the youngest running around like children in the apartment Minho couldn't help but smile, it was interesting how even the most mature out of them could just Change into children like that. Amusing though.

“Woojinnie Hyung, is this for the Duch Du Noah?”

Upon Minho's question the entire room broke into laughter and Chan fell to his knees in defeat, he didn't understand why but he couldn't fight the uncontrollable giggle building in his stomach either. He did not know what was funny but it was so hilarious that he at one point had to clutch his stomach to stop it from hurting, the echoing laughs flying around the room didn't help. It only fuelled his laugh even more and he certainly couldn't stop when even Seungmin joined in with his weird little giggle. 

It honestly took them around a solid 20 minutes to quiet down again. Minho still didn't know why he laughed but it was funny so he kind off had to ask.

“Why are we laughing?”

Between his chuckles Woojin managed to explain that it was actually called Bûch de Noël also famous under the name Yule log cake. Now Minho understood why they laughed, it was kind of funny if he had to be honest but how in the world would he have known that?


	13. Smile stealing cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Hyunjin arrives, shortly followed by a overdressed squirrel

Felix could feel himself well up with warmth and happiness as he and Hyunjin closed in on the apartment, the apartment that belonged to Seungmin. He had to hold his friends hand the entire trip there but he would gladly since Hyunjin was shaking worse than ever before. He had actually gotten some licorice pastilles on their way there claiming that licorice could really help if you felt ill. It probably worked since he didn’t need to stop to vomit at all. But Felix thought that maaayyybeee he was overreacting a little.

Although Felix was also nervous, he’d even dressed up for it in a christmasy flannel and a choker with a snowflake. Hyunjin probably looked better though with his icy theme and cold silky button-up.

“Hey Lixie! Jinnie!”

They most definitely heard the happy little voice before they saw the owner and they both wished that they were more mentally prepared for it in afterhand because Jisung’s look was not to mess with.

As the boy approached with his newly dyed blue hair and oversized knitted white sweater their eyes were immediately drawn to the neat blue wrapping around the boys waist and the perfectly tied bow on the back of the shirt, Felix felt like he went a little overboard with his choker but when he noticed Jisung’s snowflake earrings and the temporary spray-on-snow in his hair Felix felt underdressed. And if he wasn’t extra enough he had some frost filled Holly’s climbing around his elbows with their stalks poking out under the flowers.

Christ Minho was going to faint, Christ Felix almost did.

“Woah, Jisungie you look great!”

“Ah thank you, i feel very overdressed but Changbinnie and i made a bet.”

What.

Felix could feel his eyes tracing up to the ceiling and quietly prayed that Changbin wasn't this well dressed as well. Or that he'd at least have Minho's eyes since he rarely noticed when someone did something special. Either two worked.

He didn't know if he was lucky or unlucky because the shorter boy wasn't dressed up but it didn't stop him from looking cute. Felix actually had to stop for a few seconds when he saw him by the counter scolding Chan for something Felix was completely oblivious too.

He was way too distracted by the short boy with the flour spread on his cheekbone. Felix felt a tugging urge to move and brush it away but Hyunjin got there before and hugged Changbin tightly before he announced his nervosity. After Felix had scanned the room he noticed that neither Jeongin or Seungmin were there, they probably needed some mental preparing.

And speaking of mental preparing, Minho didn’t look like he had enough of it since he literally spat his eggnoch all over Woojin who viciously scolded him. It was hilarious how much someone could be affected by someone's appearance, although Felix gained a slight blush when he saw Changbinnie in his big black hoodie too. But right now he did his best not to think about the older since his best friend was there giving him lovey eyes.

It made his stomach groan loudly and a little liquid fill his throat but he distracted himself before anything happened and immediately went to help Woojin clean up Minho’s mess. Why did he even care,

The party went just like Felix expected, Seungmin barely talked to Hyunjin at all in the beginning until the older caught him and they had an hour long chat, later they came back hand in hand all flustered and couple-y. Felix liked the thought of them, when they sat next to each other around Seungmin's dining table they looked like they belonged together but they didn't really feel whole. It was like Felix, he was a two piece puzzle but without his soulmate he wasn't whole, he was just a lost piece and they gave of a feeling of that too but Felix knew just as well as anyone else that they we're soulmates and that they belonged together.

Apart from them it was all too funny, Minho had snorted even more eggnog all over the table when Jisung told a funny story so Woojin ended up banning him from the drink but Felix sure as hell caught Hyunjin swapping drinks with him so it didn't really matter in the end. Under the influence of the alcoholic drink Minho became bold and managed to paint Jisung's cheeks red several times and the others would just laugh.

But there was a slight sadness in the air, Changbin was followed by a cloud of self hatred so strong that Lix quickly noticed it but no matter how many jokes he’d crack Binnie’s mood wouldn't lift and so the cloud stole away Felix's smile too. He didn't like seeing Changbin like this, it tore and ripped at something inside of him.

And it ruined his evening.

The older affected Felix too much for his own good, he just didn't have the energy to smile any longer despite having pleasing company he just couldn't.

The rest of the night followed with half smiles and faked happiness, Felix couldn't bring himself to enjoy it.


	14. Lee Felix, the living mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is found a sorrowfull mess, but why?

January, screw that. January is probably the worst month ever, it's cold and wet besides the snow can't decide if it wants to be 3 meter high or a little puddle or maybe Minho is just upset because Felix hasn’t talked to him in a week and Woojin is off on a date with Chan and of course Changbin, Seungmin and Hyunjin are up to something romantic and Jeongin stole Jisung so they’re away shopping.  
Minho is bored, he knows that Felix is home but he’s been acting odd and shutting people out so he’s not sure if he should go bother Felix or just come up with something fun on his own.

Alright, it's now been an hour of Minho stretching in his dorm room but he really isn’t motivated enough to actually start practising, he just doesn’t feel like it today. Maybe he should go visit Felix anyways just to make sure he’s alive but then again what if he just wants to sit in bed and eat jelly in front of a movie and then Minho clambers in and demands to talk. Then again, since when did he care?

As he was standing in front of the living room mirror thinking about his upcoming actions he was promptly stopped as a key was violently shoved into his door lock and a few seconds later it was thrown up with a force shaking the entire room along with Minho who just stood there and blinked in his sweatpants and hoodie.

Now he didn’t have to go to the other dorm if he wanted to talk to Felix since the younger had smacked up his door and dashed of with full speed towards their toilet without even closing the door behind him. So Minho did it for him.  
“Lix, are you okay?”  
The other boy didn't answer he only put up a finger towards him as he was sitting on his knees in front of the toilet with a pale face and red tinted eyes. Minho moved towards the devastated mess when the younger leaned over the toilet and threw out all his consumed food until he was left vomiting blood and saliva.

Despite not wanting to dirty his new purple hoodie he sat down next to his friend and ripped of some toilet paper and cleaned the others mouth carefully until all liquid substance was long gone and his mouth was clean and dry before he pressed Felix towards his chest and slowly stroke his fingers through the others hair.

The bathroom was small and cramped so Felix couldn’t exactly fight him but he didn’t anyways. He just pushed his legs towards his stomach and let out a broken sob as he was squeezing Minho’s hand and letting tears fall on his new hoodie.

Shit, now his hoodie was wet and smelled like vomit.. He would certainly get revenge but right now he decided to keep it for later and tried to comfort his friend by stroking his back and playing with his hair while the boy in his lap tried so hard to quiet his sorrow and capture it in his throat but no matter how hard he tried all he could do was to cry and gasp for air as the other quietly stroked his back.

Whoever caused this was definitely going to wake up in a grave the next day.


	15. Truth can **** itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix realised something.. Sorry by the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been very active but ive been dealing with some heavy depression that almost cost me my life but now when im slowly recovering ill start writing more.   
> dont be shy to leave comments on my work since its very fun to see and it motivates me to write more, it just gets funnier to know that people actually read it!

After the party he hadn’t been the same, he tried to contact and hang out with Changbin a few times but Hyunjin was always there and occasionally Seungmin too and those times sucked. Changbin could be a real ass when Seungmin and Hyunjin were all coupley and it wasn’t fun whatsoever.

Most of the time he came up with a half assed excuse to leave. After about 5 of those moments he chose to just not be with them and mostly stayed home with Chan or did necessary things such as school. He even blocked out Minho for a while which he felt horrible over, he chose to avoid his friend because he didn’t want anything to do with his other and it definitely wasn’t the best decision but it was the one Felix made.

But like Chan told him avoiding Changbin and Hyunjin wouldn’t make anything better and deep down he knew that he just wanted time to figure out why his friends were like that, and it's the truth that had hurt the most.

When Felix was scrolling through his instagram he landed on Changbin’s story and found a picture of just him and Hyunjin when he was in fact hanging out with both him and his soulmate, yet Seungmin was nowhere to be found and it was the way Changbin looked at Hyunjin that made him realise what he didn’t ever want to know. It was sad that all it took for Felix to understand was a picture and that hurt even more.

The fact that a single picture activated his tear stream and let out all the emotions that Felix had tried so hard to bury but somehow all that pain had crawled it's way to the top of his heart and were now all falling out like tears one after another and soon enough the tears became so much that his sleeves were soaked and he just had to let them run down his sore features.

All the memories came back swimming through his mind, but they were different now. Felix finally saw them for what they were and not for what he wanted it to be. Christmas night, Changbin was torn apart since the person he loved was united with somebody that wasn't him and the person he loved wasn’t Felix but Hyunjin. When Changbin taught Felix how to rap he wasn’t interested in helping him because it was him, he was helping him because he wanted to meet Hyunjin’s friends and he knows that now since Changbin had tried to chat with Minho too when he was eating with Jisung.

The old saying was right, the truth hurts.

The truth hurt him until he couldn’t keep it in him and his stomach created a searing pain that cut through his entire being and he tried his hardest to swallow the pain and not let himself scream.

Is this what real pain feels like?.

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime a point of view jumps it'll be a new chapter, i dont have a schedule for this yet i'll just publish when i finish.


End file.
